Fun with Ferrets
by oxide-insanity
Summary: Malfoy wants to become a deatheater and is sent on a task, to test his loyalty and skills as a spy. But what happens when he is taken hostage by Ginny?


Chapter one- A Ferret's Life for Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer- I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Harry Potter  
  
GINNY WEASLEY IF YOU DON'T COME TO DINNER RIGHT NOW YOU WILL NOT GET ANY! Molly's yells practically shook the entire house and soon Mrs. Black's wails were added to the chorus. Sirius, glaring at Molly ran to pull the curtains shut over his mother's portrait, coming back just as Ginny made her arrival, skidding to a halt into the kitchen, looking extremely innocent under her mother's glare.  
Fred, jumping in before his mother could, stood up and, in a voice that sounded exactly like his mother's, said "Ginny Weasley where have you been! Dinner started all of three seconds ago!" The rest of the table snickered while Mrs. Weasley glared at Fred until George jumped up, yelling "Mum blinked, Fred wins!" Mrs. Weasley's glares at her two sons were broken off, when moments later Percy sauntered in, looking extremely pleased with himself. "Five sickles says he's been made Fudge's assistant again and is here to tell us that we're all running an illegal operation and are being taken to Azkaban." George muttered, fortunately no one but Fred heard him.  
"Guess what everyone! I just got a job." Percy said. "No, really, is that what that thing that you've been going to, to work for, um, the last two years is called?" Fred asked. Percy just glared at Fred for a few moments before saying, "No, you are now looking at the head of the new branch of the ministry that is in charge of searching out.... Never mind I can't tell you that, it's secret."  
"Oh real good job Perc, tell us about a brand new branch that we probably weren't even supposed to know existed," George said, then turning towards Fred asked, "Say were are Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" Fred shrugged and Mrs. Weasley looked around as if just noticing, she opened her mouth. "Oh no you don't I've already closed that bloody portrait three times tonight!" Sirius said, putting a silencing charm on Mrs. Weasley. The rest of the dinner went fairly quietly, though Sirius got quite a bit of food "accidentally" spilled on him.  
After dinner Ginny timidly approached her mother, "Um, Mum, do you think that I could get a pet? Because Ron has Pig, and well, I was just wondering..." she trailed off. "What did you have in mind?" Mrs. Weasley asked suspiciously. "This!" Ginny said pulling a very mussed looking white ferret out of her pocket. Ron looking over his mother's shoulder saw the ferret and said, "Hey, looks like Malfoy!" at this comment the ferret stiffened, but no one noticed.  
  
flashback  
  
A large group of deatheaters sat around a table in the dungeons bellow Malfoy Manor, one of them rose to speak. "We are here, at your request, Luscious, to discuss the joining of your son to our ranks."  
Another cloaked figure rose, "I hope you find him satisfactory, my Lord," the figure sat once more.  
"He comes from a prestigious family, I do not see why he would fail me, however, these days you can trust none, and I shall send him on a test, a test to gain knowledge from the order. This knowledge that I will send him to gain I have already in my possession, it will merely be a test of his loyalty and his skills as a spy and dark agent. Luscious, you will inform him of his task, and if I find that you have told him of the information, or that I already have this information, you will be severely punished," he said, raising his wand threateningly in the direction of the cowering deatheater he had been addressing.  
"Y.y...Yes my Lord," the deatheater stammered, before rushing upstairs to inform his son of his task.  
Draco was now sitting outside of the Burrow, he knew the Weasleys had to have something to do with this, being so friendly with Dumbledore and all, not to mention some of the things they had let slip. He was in his animagus form, a white ferret, and was grooming himself, when suddenly a pair of hands descended upon him and he was picked up. He was then placed in a pocket, and after that his world was one of heat, cloth, and small noises, until he finally fell asleep. The next thing he remembered was a small girl's voice asking her mum if she could keep him, it was Ginny Weasley.  
  
end flashback  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned from the dishes she was doing, "Well I suppose you could, and mind you I won't be taking care of it." And with that she went back to the dishes.  
  
A/N- hope you like the first chapter, sorry if you think I'm strange, I am going somewhere withal this, I promise. Oh yes, forgot to say this, this is dedicated to my friend, Hiei's fiancée. So please read and REVIEW!!!!!!!! Thanks, oh by the by, this is my first solo fic, so please be nice! 


End file.
